justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2
Just Dance 2 '''is the second game in the Just Dance series. It was released on '''October 12, 2010 for the Wii. The game includes 44 new tracks and new game modes. Gameplay The concept of the game remains from previous Just Dance installment, with players mimicking the dance moves of on-screen dancers for a score. There are four new dance modes, including 'Just Dance Mode' where players can get together and dance for an unlimited duration. 'Non-Stop Shuffle' where gameplay is nonstop, 'Medleys' which include 5 short pieces of different songs which are mixed together. 'Duets' allows for players on the same console to dance together. 'Dance Battle Mode' is a team mode that features up to 8 players support. And 'Just Sweat' mode is an exercise focused mode which set objectives based around completing dance sessions. Track listing Here is the list of the 47 original songs. *A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(BBE)" indicates that the song is a Best Buy Exclusive. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(BBE)" indicates that the song is a Best Buy Exclusive, which is only for the NTSC region. * An "(A)" indicates that the song has alternative routines. * A "(3DLC)" indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 3. * A "(4DLC)" indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 4. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A "(J2)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii 2. * An "(S)" indicates the song is also on [[Just Dance_Summer_Party|Just Dance: Summer Party/''Extra Songs]]. * A "(GH)" indicates that the song is also on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * A (NOW) indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Now. Downloadable content * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(BBE)" indicates that the song is a Best Buy Exclusive, which is only for the NTSC region. * An "(A)" indicates that the song has alternative routines. * A "(3DLC)" indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 3. * A "(4DLC)" indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 4. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A "(J2)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii 2. * An "(S)" indicates the song is also on [[Just Dance_Summer_Party|Just Dance: Summer Party/''Extra Songs]]. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * A (NOW) indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Now. * An (F) indicates that the song is free. * Note that unless otherwise indicated, every DLC costs 300 Wii Points. Trivia *This is the first time a Just Dance game has DLC's and 2-player modes. *This is the first game where Gold Moves appear. In Just Dance, there exists Shake Moves. * On The PAL boxart there are 2 unknown dancer: Let's Get It Started and Turn Me On. They were taken out because Dance Central bought the rights of the songs before Just Dance. * This Just Dance game has the most Beta Elements. * Since that game all of the following games has a Male/Male Duet. * This is the first Just Dance game to have exclusives available in any way. It has them available through Best Buy. * This is the last Just Dance game to only be available on the Wii. Just Dance 3 added Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, 4 added Wii U, and 2014 added Xbox One and Playstation 4. * This is the second game in the Just Dance series Gallery Just Dance 2 BBE.png|Best Buy Edition Just Dance 2 (PAL).png|PAL Boxart JD2.png|Menu Circles Can_someon.png|Recoloured Soul Bossa Nova with I Gotta Feeling and Let's Get It Started Videos File:Just_Dance_2_-_E3_Trailer_(James_Brown) File:Just_Dance_2_OFFICIAL_E3_trailer_Nintendo_Wii File:Just_Dance_2_Gameplay_Trailer File:Just Dance 2 Menu (PAL)|PAL Menu Category:Main series Category:Games Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Video games Category:Ubisoft Category:Console Exclusives